


Family Pictures

by TaglarianMythicRites



Category: Buffy the Vampire Slayer
Genre: F/F, Family, Original Character(s)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-16
Updated: 2014-03-16
Packaged: 2018-01-16 00:08:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,234
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1324345
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TaglarianMythicRites/pseuds/TaglarianMythicRites
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Willow, Tara, and their two daughters go out for pictures.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Family Pictures

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I do not own Buffy or any of the characters. They belong to Joss Whedon and Mutant Enemy.

"Ready to go, baby?" As she peeked her head into the room, still holding onto Lily's tiny hand, Willow smiled. "Sammy and Lily are all ready.."

"Just one second…" Making sure that the braids in her hair were still in place, Tara quickly turned and nearly skipped over to her wife. Giggling at the sight of how happy her wife was, Willow leaned forward and gave the other woman a small kiss on her cheek. The smile on her face still stretched across her lips, Tara took hold of her wife's hand, and entwined their fingers. "Ready."

"Pictures!" A large smile adorning her face, Lily looked up at her parents with an overwhelming sense of glee. "Gonna get pictures!"

"Yes, we are!" Laughing, Tara bent at her knees, and carefully took her youngest daughter into her arms. "And you look so cute!"

"Momma!" Giggling, the child wrapped her arms around her mother's neck, and pressed a small kiss to her cheek. "You look pretty."

"Thank you, sweetie." Her smile only continuing to grow, Tara followed her wife as she exited the room and moved swiftly through the hallway. Standing impatiently by the door, Samantha tapped her foot repeatedly as she waited for her parents and sister to reach her.

_"Come_ _onnnn…"_ She groaned, rolling her eyes in the process. "I wanna go get the pictures!"

"Sammy, we're getting there. We're not going to miss them." Making her way over to her eldest daughter, Willow could barely believe how fast Samantha was growing. It seemed like it had only been a few weeks ago that she and Tara had first brought her home. She had been so tiny, and Willow herself had been almost afraid to hold her. And now, she was on the verge of starting Kindergarten. Time…time was passing by.

"But I wanna get there!" A pout flawlessly emerging on her lips, the eldest daughter crossed her arms over her chest as she stared at her two mothers.

"Sammy funny…" Sniggering heartily, Lily rested her head against Tara's shoulder, her eyes watching her sister. Rolling her eyes at her sister's comments, Samantha stuck out her tongue, ignoring the small glare Tara was now casting at her.

"Samantha, put your tongue away." Readjusting how Lily was sitting in her arms, Tara retained her gaze on her other daughter. "Come on, we're going."

Not wasting a single second in opening the door, Samantha rushed out into the hallway, hardly waiting for her parents or sister. Closing the door behind her, Willow smiled at her wife.

"I don't know where she gets that 'I can't wait' thingy from." She said, making sure that the door was locked before turning around to face her girls. "Must be from you…"

"Oh, really now?" Raising a brow at the statement, Tara looked at Willow as the two of them walked down the hall, with Lily still nestled in Tara's arms. "Is that so?"

"I do say so…" Looking at the ceiling as she walked, Willow could only grin as her wife pressed a small kiss to her cheek.

"You're very lucky that there are children present at the moment, Willow Rosenberg. Naughty girl." Sensing the playfulness in the other woman's voice, Willow continued to grin, her mind having already imagined what her wife had in mind. Looking up at her momma, Lily's expression showed the confusion she felt.

"Momma, was Mommy bad?" She asked, one of her hands playing with her parent's brown tresses. "Does she get time out?"

"No, no, no time out for Mommy." Smiling brightly, Tara shook her head, her free hand ruffling up Lily's light brown hair. "She's just being funny."

"Yep, that's me. Funny girl." Willow added, reaching out to ruffle her daughter's hair as well. "Almost as funny as you are, Lily-bear."

"Mommy, Momma, come on!" Hopping up and down from where she stood by the stairs, Samantha's voice echoed through the hallway. Hurrying their steps, Willow and Tara moved towards their daughter, with the former already digging in her pockets for her car keys.

"We're coming, honey, just hold on. We're not going to be late."

* * *

"Hold still, honey." Moving Lily back onto her lap, Willow looked down at her, a small frown developing on her lips. She knew that her daughter hated sitting still for even the faintest moment, but she had hoped that the child had burned up most of her energy in the car ride over. Despite that, Lily was still as energetic as ever. "We're here to get the pictures done, remember?"

"Don't wanna …" Pouting, the child nevertheless settled into her mother's lap.

"It's only for a few minutes, I promise." Leaning back against the wall behind her, Willow looked over at Tara and Samantha. "Guess we better hurry up. Miss Can't-Sit-Still wants us to hurry."

"I want ice cream!" Slapping her knees, Lily looked up at her mother, the demanding pout she wore instantly working its effect onto Willow.

"We'll get you some after we're done, ok?"

"Everyone ready?" Looking up from behind the camera, the photographer offered the family a small smile.

"Yep, yep." Beaming brightly, Willow spared one more look at her wife before turning back to the camera and smiling. "Smile, Lily-bear."

* * *

Softly opening the door, Willow made sure to keep all of her steps as quiet as possible, in order to avoid waking the child she held in her arms. Likewise doing the same, Tara followed her, a napping Samantha securely resting against her shoulder. Stepping aside in order to let her wife into the apartment, Willow slowly closed the door. Looking back to her wife, she watched as the other woman carefully set their eldest daughter down onto the couch, and then quickly retrieved a blanket to cover her up with. Making her way over to her girls, Willow sat Lily down at the opposite end of the couch, and then took a step back when Tara covered the two children up with the blanket.

Leaning against her wife as she watched their children sleep, Willow could only smile, happiness the only emotion she could feel inside. Her hand stretching itself across Willow's shoulders, Tara smiled and rested her head against her girl's red locks. Looking down at her wife, she gave a small, content sigh, and began to slowly turn.

"I think we both could go for a nap too." Seeing only a small nod from the other woman, Tara's feet fell into step and the two of them soon arrived in their bedroom. Watching as her wife enthusiastically dived onto the mattress, her eyes already closed, she chuckled quietly. Tara slipped out of her tennis shoes, and then joined the other woman. Curling herself behind her red-headed wife, she nuzzled her head into the crook of Willow's neck, and closed her eyes.

"Thanks so much for buying the pictures, baby…I know how much you wanted them done." Willow said sleepily. "Hopefully they like good…"

"I'm sure they'll look beautiful, honey." Giving a yawn quickly after she finished her sentence, Tara wrapped her arms around her wife's waist, pulling her as close as possible. "We'll get them soon, ok? For now, just sleep."

Pressing a small kiss to Willow's ear, Tara's head fell back to the pillow beneath it, and she soon felt herself drifting to sleep, the happiness she had felt today lining every second of her dreams.

 


End file.
